1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism for connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types have been as a mechanism for locking or latching the coupling state of connectors, but a shaftless mechanism having no shaft which can be readily assembled merely by fitting a locking member within a connector case has been proposed. An example is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-47580 official gazette. Its schematic construction is as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 of the accompanying drawings. FIG. 8 is a front sectional view showing the state that a locking member is mounted on a connector cover, and FIG. 9 shows a sectional view taken along the line 9--9 of FIG. 8.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the conventional shaftless locking mechanism has a locking member 1, a hook-shaped engaging portion 2 formed at one end of the member 1, and a pressing portion 3 formed at the other end. Elastic pieces 4 and 4' made of a flexible material are provided at both sides of the member 1. The pieces 4 and 4' are, as shown, formed of the same elastic member as the member 1 but being weaker than the portion of the member 1, i.e., formed to be narrower than the width of the member 1, and a reinforcing strip 5 is formed at the member 1 side to be harder than the portions of the pieces 4 and 4'. The connector cover is formed of split cases 6 and 6', and grooves 7 and 7' for engaging the ends of the pieces 4 and 4' are respectively formed in the cases 6 and 6'. When the ends of the pieces 4 and 4' of the member 1 are respectively inserted into the grooves 7 and 7' and the member 1 is thus associated, the engaging portion 2 is opposed to hook pieces 8 and 8' formed at the other side of the connector, and the pressing portion 3 are mounted oppositely to windows 9 of the cases 6, 6'. In FIG. 8, when the pressing portion 3 is pressed into the window 9, since the ends of the pieces 4 and 4' are inserted into the grooves 7 and 7', the engaging portion is deflected between the inserting portion and the connecting portions 10 and 10' and actuated in the direction opposite to the pressing portion 3, separated from the pieces 8 and 8' so that the coupled connectors can be disengaged from one another.
The abovementioned locking mechanism can be readily assembled and enable the lock and unlock of connectors, but since the mechanism does not have a stationary fulcrum point, it is difficult to restrict that the relative movement of the engaging portion 2 with respect to the hook pieces 8 and 8' of the opposed side connector is always maintained suitable. Particularly, when the engaging portion 2 is disengaged from the pieces 8 and 8', it might not be preferably disengaged. Further, the passing portion 3 of the locking member 1 in the conventional locking mechanism displaces, if an external force is applied thereto, in response to the external force, and the displacement excessively increases, if considerably large external force is applied, and the pressing portion 3 might be deformed.
An object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism which can eliminate the abovementioned disadvantages of the conventional locking mechanism and can be readily assembled and enable the reliable lock and unlock of connectors and can be prevented from being deformed by a large external force.